The Friendship With Aura
by AuraBender
Summary: A teen just out of school and into summer vacation encounters a changing event the first night of vacation. An encounter like no other.


_Ok, so to start things off, welcome to my first story on FF. :D _

_I encourage all readers to read and review after reading the first chapter ;) I hope you enjoy the first part of the Story._

**Chapter 1: The Luck of Fate**

Many eyes quickly peered over to the clock, eagerly waiting for the school bell to ring. A warm summer's breeze flowed through the confined, white walled school room. The posters draped across the wall caught in this breeze like leaves on a tree.

With all the teens sitting patiently waiting for the last day of high school to get out, one was engrossed in drawing in his notebook sitting by the window. Scribbling away at the paper, drawing the curves, lines, and smudges of Pokémon in a battle scene, a loud noise interrupted his concentration, breaking the pencil free from the paper.

"Chris! Schools out for the summer dude wanna come over to my house today?" An average sized teen with blonde hair and hazel green colored eyes called out to him, Chris still in the trance from the school bell.

"Uhh sure Tim. Actually want to go to the Game store? I have to pick up a game I haven't got in quite a while. It's long overdue." Chris said while bundling his papers together into a folder and sliding them into his book bag.

Chris stood up next to Tim and unlike time, he was a bit taller, around 5 feet 11, with brown hair and ice blue eyes. The two started off out the door and down the hallway.

"So what's the game you need to get?" Tim asked curiously, waving to some girls as they walked by them, the two girls replying back by a wave.

"Pokémon Diamond, I still haven't gotten that game for several years. I missed getting it last year on my birthday. For the Pokémon fanatic I am, I'm behind on that part." Chris scratched the back of his head knowing what Tim's next reaction would be.

Tim chuckled lightly almost losing his pace in steps. "Dude…you really got to catch up, Black and White came out a while ago. Diamond is a whole generation back man. Why are you going back so far?"

Chris pondered for a second while in pace with Tim down the hallway. Locker doors slammed shut. Now packed with people, the hallway flooded into the direction of the exit.

Chris had just beaten his game of Pokémon Black and completed all the milestones and bonuses to find hidden Pokémon, Volcarona being his most recent achievement. After completing it, he felt there was something missing. As a kid growing up with video games, Pokémon was one of his most cherished games ever since Pokémon Red. He had every single game, except Diamond, the one he missed to get a year ago on his 16th birthday.

"So you will come over after you get it?" Tim questioned as a huge crowd of people weaved around the two and escaped out the big double door entrance. Chris snapped out of his trance and looked back at Tim.

"Uhhh, actually I got stuff to do at home dude, I got to catch up on some stuff at home since my parents left for Switzerland." Chris's expression drooped into a bit of a saddened expression from mentioning his parents.

Tim nodded and patted Chris on the back. "Don't worry man, they'll be fine. I know you worry about them constantly but you even told me that's their job to travel around for their work."

Chris perked up a little and nodded slowly, his shoulders less tense than they were before. "Thanks dude, I'll be able to come over tomorrow though. I'll be free then."

The two walked outside the school building towards the bus line, Tim separating and heading the other direction towards his bus but spun around and waved to Chris, catching his attention once more."Call tomorrow when you get a chance! I got something in mind for us to do!" He yelled out over the crowd of people, carrying its way back to Chris.

Shaking his head and chuckling Chris wove to his departure and gave Tim a thumbs up confirming. Spinning around weaving through the crowd like a salmon battling the current, bus number 9 came into view, the teen forcing his way through the crowd passively and then boarding the steps of the bus.

Scouring around the bus to find a seat, one was empty towards the back. The teen sighed in relief and propped himself down on the seat, tired from the long last day before summer vacations.

Unlike a lot of other teens whose parents are home after their work shift every day, Chris's parents were a bit different. They are expert business people who own a business which roams over international waters. With that, they are away from home for a long portion of each year. Also, Chris is backed by quite a sum of wealth to pay off the monthly house bills and spending money from his parents, but that really doesn't matter to him. In fact, he really doesn't care much about money in the first place when it comes to him being happy. In fact the only thing that made him happy was either his video games or his friends, but still, loneliness kicks in while he's alone in his house.

A sudden jolt motioned on the bus, waking Chris from his trance. The teen, leaned against the window with his bag beside him got up and trailed off the bus, stepping out into the mid intersection of the town. Pointing into the direction where the store is, the teen began to trail off in thought while pacing towards the store.

"_I wonder if one of my favorite Pokémon is in this game, Lucario. I heard he is, but he's partially through the game….hmm Tim probably has an extra one, but I don't want to cheat my way into the game. I'd rather achieve it than cheat my way into it." _

The teen shook his head and facepalmed himself in the head. "_Who am I for thinking that, I'm getting too eager, I just need to play the game._" The teen chuckled in thought and grabbed the door to the game store, pulling it towards him entering the building.

**4:30 PM**

Now giddy walking home with his plastic bag rustling with the game in it, the teen was too eager of even thinking to do the chores he had planned to do.

Walking down the long driveway, a huge body of water came into view with the house set behind it. In the background behind the lake, were tall patches of mountains with the large clouds rolling over the tops of them in the distance. Entering the house, a huge entry way surrounded him as he walked through into the kitchen area, also very spacious with a small hang out area near the other door out.

The teen propped himself down onto the couch and flicked the remote activating the TV to rise out of the cabinet across from him, and powered on as it did. The TV immediately tuned to the weather channel.

"As of tonight, there is a high chance of rain, into the 90th percentile on precipitation. Tonight's low temperature is 71 degrees. Winds are 5 – 10 mph due North East and are expected to pick up throughout the night during the rainstorm. The storm could pick-"The reporter was cut off by the teen tuning the channel to one of his favorite cartoon channels.

"_Hmm, first night of summer and rain, just my luck, just my luck. The game should probably help me fall asleep." _The teen thought optimistically.

Although his parents were out and he is able to take care of himself, this kind of weather bothered him a bit when he is alone. The fact Chris had a new game though lightened the mood.

Suddenly, Chris perked up and stood up off the couch remembering an objective he set before. "_Got to finish these chores or ill end up falling behind big time._" Without hesitation, Chris was engaged into his chores, knowing he had the rest of the night to play his new game he had longed for.

**6:00 PM**

Tired after a long hour's work, the exhausted teen sat down at the kitchen table, his DSi and the new game set aside on the table. The teen looked up at the ceiling, taking time to think. Rays of sunlight casted through the big windows looking out towards the lake as the sun descended towards the horizon, above the summits of the mountains. Dusk is nearing.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep." The microwave alarmed the teen, the brief aroma of macaroni and cheese filling the kitchen.

"Finally, it's finished." The teen remarked, his stomach growling in the midst. Sliding the drawer open to grab a hot pad, the teen then grabbed his food out of the microwave, a cloud of steam enveloping this ceiling of the machine. Setting down the hot plate of food on the place mat, the teen's attention was drawn back to his laptop; a new post had appeared on the front page of the game forum.

Chris raised an eyebrow while reading the title, "Rare Randomized Pokémon Download for Pokémon Diamond." Curiosity took hold of the teen, immediately causing him to click on the thread.

The teen's eyes, examining the post read, "Attention. Today there will be a rare download for any users on Pokémon Diamond. This Download will consist of receiving a random Pokémon that is in the Sinnoh Region Dex. There even is a chance of randomly getting a Legendary Pokémon or a shiny Pokémon. The Pokémon downloaded will also come at a random level. This Rare download will only be available throughout the night tonight from 5:30 Pm to 12:00 Am. Good luck!"

Scrolling the screen back up, the teen pondered and then looked at his DSi with the game case sitting next to it. "_I bet I can get a good Pokémon off the start." _The teen thought, now with his hopes up, he grabbed the DSi and powered it up, sliding through to internet settings to make sure everything is set up correctly.

Suddenly the teen's stomach growled stopping him in his tracks. "Ahhh, I better eat before I become too focused with this." Setting down the DSi and flipping it into its standby mode, the teen grabbed his plate and started to eat. Still a bit eager, the teen went into a trance of thought while eating.

Darkness started to fall over the lake as a giant grey cloud bank rolled over, its clouds on top spanning like towers into the sky. Before the teen knew it, the sun, which was setting behind the mountains, was now blocked by a giant wall of storm clouds. The wind picked up suddenly swiping the side of the house. It made an eerie howling noise; the signal of a storm on the rise. Chris, who was oblivious of the sudden change, was not bothered by storms like this. Growing up in the North East, he adapted to the weather being sporadic.

**10:30 PM**

Many flashing glows of colors lit up the living room as the teen sat down in the living room watching one of his favorite shows. On the big plasma screen was playing DBZ, one of his favorite old animations. In the midst, a loud rumbling noise was heard all over the house, causing the teens head to turn. Looking around he finally realized through the big window it was pouring hard outside.

"And I thought they only said rain, not a thunderstorm." The teen grumbled sarcastically and went back to watching his program. "_Then again, weather forecasters are never right most of the time." _The teen chuckled in his head, but was cut off by a thought. Something he forgot to do a little while ago. The teen pondered his eyes angled upward, searching through his thoughts.

His expression shot up in surprise across his face "The download! I better do it now before I forget later! I can't believe I almost forgot!" Scurrying from the couch, the teen quickly shut off the TV and went through the hallway into the kitchen where his DSi was still laying on the table.

Relieved, Chris grabbed both the DSi and the game case and walked to the stairwell to go upstairs. "_I can't believe I've neglected this game all day. It's like I'm not acting myself right now. Who am I kidding?" _

Reaching the top of the stairs, a huge hallway came into view with five rooms down one direction and two bathrooms, and another hallway going the opposite direction, with five more rooms also down that direction and two more bathrooms. Another set of stairs went up next to him to the third floor. Walking down the first hallway, he opened the door to his room and walked in setting both his DSi and game on the bed. The teen sighed closing the door and sat down on the bed next to his DSi. Not noticing the noise of the storm outside. Another loud rumble louder than before shook the silence in the house.

The teen's room was draped with posters on every wall. Each poster different from another. Many of them from different games he played displaying some of the characters in each one. Some posters had sports teams and banners, but above him, a poster clung to the ceiling stood out amongst most of them. A Pokémon poster with a Lucario in the middle of it. In the corner between the two windows was a desk with his computer and a series of fiction books aligned on the shelf directly above. Across from him, a bureau with a flat screen TV and a Nintendo Wii sat on top and several other game consoles in the carrier next to it.

"Eck, it's sorta stuffy in here." The teen rolled across his bed to the window and opened it up a bit, pushing the storm screen up along with it to allow fresh air to flow in. The intense breeze from the storm blasted through the opening in the window catching the teen's attention, causing him to look out the window about the shadowed outlines of the figures outside.

"Ok, this is a bit worse than what the forecast said it was going to be like." Rolling his eyes, the teen went back to the other side of his bed and flipped open his DS. Grabbing the game case, the teen's eagerness raised again, now a slight combination between being eager and giddy. After removing the small disk, he placed it in the slot, the game emblem appearing on the game select icon seconds later.

The teen moved forward to press the game emblem and the two screens went black. Suddenly a flash illuminated outside, lighting up everything in view from Chris's window. The teen ignored the lightshow outside and continued on with the menus in the game.

"Randomized Pokémon Download, here we go." Selecting the tab on the menu, the DSi went to a loading screen with a bar on it. The teen stared at it for a little and realized that the bar hardly was moving at all. "_I hope this doesn't expire while it downloads, the storm probably slowed down the internet." _The teen continued to wait patiently, his clock on his nightstand reading 10:47 Pm.

**11:20 PM**

Coming out of the bathroom, the teen walked into his room and sat on his bed beside his DSi; the download was still below half done. His confidence began to teeter downward, in hopes of the download completing. Sighing and looking at his clock, the teen moved the game console over to his night stand, and crawled into his bed to go to sleep, pulling the cover over him.

"_I hope the download carries through the night. Otherwise this was a waste of time." _The teen hoped, shutting off the lights and tossing over onto his side to go to sleep.

"_I'll just check the status in the morning; it should be done by then_." Closing his eyes, another rumble invaded the noise of the rain, the teen ignoring the violent, crashing sound. Chris rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling, looking at the Lucario poster on the ceiling, his vision starting to black out in the midst before drifting to sleep.

**?:? ?**

Raging on, the storm grew in intensity, the teen still deep in his sleep. The flashes of lightning grew brighter, each crash sounding closer and closer to the flash. Howling against the house, the wind skid across the sides of the window panes, the rain battering the house constantly. For the teens luck, no rain flew in through his window onto his bed.

Suddenly a loud bang vibrated the walls of the house violently, slightly waking Chris from his sleep, a few words slipping from his mouth in an annoyed tone. "….S-Stupid…..F-Forecast…." The teen slipped back into a deep sleep again.

His luck began to diminish, the clashes of thunder grew louder, but the rain suddenly stopped and the clashes receded. The absence of the white noise woke the teen, causing him to look around until he caught a glimpse of the window next to him. "…..huh where did the storm go?"

A still silence fell across his room flowing in and out of his window. The teen now relieved slid back down under the covers, his head resting onto his pillow. "Seriously, forecasters need to change their strategy for predicting the wea-"

` Before the teen could say the next line, a bright line of light appeared in front of his face, the hairs on the back of his neck immediately rising, creating a thunderous racket in the room. Blinded by the bright light, and now deaf, the teen sprung from his bed and hit the ground running, daring not to look back. Chris came to a dead stop when the wall brought him to a dead stop, recoiling him back onto the floor.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MIKE!" Chris yelped, putting his hand to his face, hurt from smacking the wall from an adrenaline rush.

"W-w-w….Was that Lightning!" Chris now in shock, his arms shaking from the remaining adrenaline in his system. Looking around the room, he saw no damage at all. Everything seemed intact. Not even a hole in the wall.

The teen scared out of his mind puzzled for a second and began pacing back and forth looking around the room for evidence of a lightning bolt, but stopped and came to a concluding thought, a thought that scared him. "A-am I dead?"

Everything felt far too real for the teen to believe it was a dream, or afterlife. Sitting back down on the bed a little calmer, another thought sprung into the teen's head. "Oh God, my DS."

Swiftly turning around to his night stand, the teen saw his DS, but with a long black streak across it. "IT STRUCK MY DS!" The teen shocked, examining the console with the black streak of ash on it.

Starring blankly at the console, the teen didn't know whether to believe what he was seeing or not. "Do I dare to even touch it? What if it's burning hot? ...No, if it was burning hot, it would've melted"

The teen continued on contemplating whether to check the DS or not. "This is too overwhelming, I just get the game I've been waiting to get for a year and now my DS gets struck….just my luck…..*sigh*…I hope I don't die from this thing if it explodes on me, how are my parents gonna react to that."

Slowly reaching to get it, Chris slowly began to shut his eyes and turned his head away. "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me….p-please…-"

The feeling of a plastic like substance came across the teen's senses, causing him to pull back instantly. "UAH!"

Retreating under the covers, the teen caught a firm grasp on the covers in an act to protect him. Suddenly realizing that nothing happen, the dumbfounded teen pulled the covers off, immediately grabbing the DSi off the night stand.

"Ok I probably ate too much sugar before bed...I need to cut down on the Ore-"The teen was cut off in surprise while looking at the closed crease on the DSi. The small crease had a line of blue light emanating from it. The teens worries began to trouble him, this had really happened.

"Oh no…no no no….please don't explode…please…I beg of you to not explode…" Unable to hold back his own curiosity, the teen slowly flipped open the DSi, both screens illuminating bright blue light lighting up the whole room. An enigma of patterns of light flowed through the screens brightly; Chris could barely look at it.

Moments later the light show faded, the room fell back into darkness leaving Chris in utter confusion. "W-what is this madness? First, lightning strikes my DS, then bright lights illuminate from it, this night is too crazy for me. I better not be going crazy." The teen sighed and tried to get comfortable in his bed pulling up the covers again.

"I swear Tim won't believe me when I tell him about this. He's gonna think I played too much of that ga-"Before he could say another word, the DS illuminated an even brighter light coming from the bottom touch screen. A powerful light that filled every nook and cranny in the room, leaving the teen paranoid freaking out under the covers.

"Stop! Whatever it is! I just want to get some sleep! Tonight has been crazy enough already!" Shaking under the covers, the teen curled up and grasped the covers tighter. Suddenly, something shot off the nightstand next to Chris's bed causing him to yelp, the object ricocheting off of the walls rapidly, the light dying off in the midst. The noise of the flying object continued, aggravating the teen causing him to pop out of the covers with a boost of confidence.

"WHATEVER IT IS…..STOP!...NOW!"

….*CLANK* The sound of the mysterious object hitting the teen in the head echoed through the room, the object now at a dead stop somewhere in the room.

With his hand on the impacted spot on his head, Chris whimpered "Why is this happening to me right now?" Slowly getting up out of the bed to look around at his room, he noticed no damage in his room. Everything was the way it was before the incident.

"What the heck hit me!" Scanning the room, Chris noticed nothing was broken, not even his TV or Wii. Now puzzled from the incident, the teen began looking around for the object that hit him.

Chris turned around and froze for a slight second staring at his bed. At the foot of his bed is a sphere like object sitting on top of the covers. The teen tilted his head curiously and walked over to the foot of his bed, the spheres details revealing slowly. Chris reached his hand out to grab it.

"This….I don't have something like this in my room. What is this thing?" Chris, who's mind is flooded with curiosity, grabbed his cell phone and turned on the flash light application on the device, the teen now in disbelief of what he's holding in his hand.

"a-A Poke Ball? What? I don't have one of these." Examining the item, the metal surface felt way too real for it to be a phony toy. The teen stared at it stunned and thought.

"_So…this….Poke Ball materialized out of my DSi to here, that….that can't be. That's not possible!" _Now in denial of the occurrence, the teen looked back at his DSi and grabbed it to reassure, powering it on in the midst. Flipping through the main menu he found the game icon and clicked it, relieved that the console was functioning normally. When the teen arrived at his party menu, the slot the Pokémon was supposed to be in was empty.

Chris shook his head and continued wandering around in the game, going to the nearest Pokémon clinic to be found. "Wait, what if it went into any of the stored systems in the game?" The teen went to the in-game computer and surfed through the accounts, there were no stored Pokémon there either.

The teen's mind went blank, and set down the DS puzzling again. Knowing that what happened, and the odds of it happening, he knew it was a miracle of some sort. The teen picked up the Poke Ball and pondered for a second. "_This is really happening, a….a poke ball really flew out of my DS and hit me square in the face…ooooookkkkkaaayyy….I must be going crazy." _An idea sparked in his head suddenly, causing him to widen his eyes.

"If this really happened, then is there really a Pokémon inside this?" The teen also remembered that it could be any Pokémon that was in the Sinnoh Region. Chris gulped, worried if he were to open up the Poke ball, that the Pokémon would be in a chaotic state and attack him.

"Do I dare chance to let whatever's in this thing out?" Grasping the Poke Ball, Chris thought for a moment.

Moments later, the teen stood up and held his arm out, looking away with his eyes closed. "_If anything bad happens, it's my fault. Please don't attack me…..whatever you are."_ In a boost of confidence, Chris took a deep breath and looked forward towards the Poke Ball.

"COME OUT! I CHOOSE YOU!" Suddenly, the ball opened and a bright light lit up the room completely, most of it directed to a spot on the floor. Chris who was unable to handle the intensity of the light closed his eyes and looked away from it.

Seconds later, the light disappeared, followed by something collapsing on the floor as if someone fell down. Light breaths were heard, as the unknown creature was lying on the floor. It was clear that there was another being of some sort in the room with Chris, the teen standing still, petrified of the sound of its breaths.

"P-Please don't hurt me whatever you are. I-I mean no harm, please….I beg of you." The teen plead with no response in return, only the sound of the creature's breaths remained. The teen turned his head back towards the direction he released the creature, but no figure was seen in front of him standing. The teen froze perfectly still, thoughts rushing through his head "_Oh great, it knows I'm here, now it's gonna kill me!"_

A deep grunt was heard in the room, startling the teen "UAH!" Chris yelped and dashed to the other side of the room, his foot catching something on the floor falling down flat on the floor. Chris froze again, this time, the breaths were right next to him, the warm breath of the creature hitting the hair on the back of his head.

"_Do…..I-I dare….t-to …..look." _The teen gulped in absolute fear, the warm breath of the creature still pressing the back of his head. Slowly turning his head over, the sharp fangs of the creature stood out inches away from his face. The horrid smell of the creature's breath engulfed Chris, the teen growing nauseas from the stench, causing him to get up and away from it.

"Aaaughhh….you reek!" The teen coughed into his shirt, his stomach heaving from the horrid smell. Still, no response from the creature, its light breaths filling the silence. Chris now puzzled stood up with a bit more confidence. "Why aren't you moving…..whatever you are?" The teen looked over to his nightstand where he set his cell phone, quietly pacing over to grab it.

"_What kind of weird tactic was this Pokémon using? It nearly made me barf." _Curiosity crossed the teen's mind as he searched for the flashlight app on his cell phone.

"….What are you?" The teen said quietly in a calm manner and walked back over, activating the flashlight app on his phone. The light shimmered down onto the creature, the teen's eyes widening from the sight he was seeing.

On the floor, a blue creature is deeply asleep. The teen analyzed the creature's physical build up. The long pointed ears, the black line across its eyes and down the middle of its forehead ending on the tip of its snout. The yellow fur on its chest with the spike in the center of its chest. The wheel like shoulders with long skinny arms that went down to paw like hands. The weird blue waist fur it possessed with an odd black belt above it. The spikes on its both of its wrists, and one of the most distinguishing attributes was the four appendages behind the creatures head. The teen immediately recognized the Pokémon.

"A Lucario!" Chris, beyond surprised, looked down in shock at the sleepy Pokémon, lying flat on its back fast asleep. "_This is too much….way too much to take in." _The teen shook his head and chuckled in his head. "_I must be going crazy, A Lucario in my own bedroom?"_

A deep grunt came from the Lucario, startling Chris, causing him to back away immediately. The depth of the tone in the voice gesturing that it's a male Lucario. The teen then came to a sudden realization. It was no dream, it was real, and that this Lucario was in the real world. The teen glanced back at the Lucario worried.

"_What am I going to do when it wakes up? Oh no, it can't get lose! People will freak out if they see him!" _The teen thought, his worries starting to build up from the situation. Staring at him on the ground sleeping, a feeling of sympathy crossed the teens mind.

"_I better let him sleep on the bed then…..he's going to be in for a bit of a shock tomorrow. How will he believe me though? How's he going to believe that he just…teleported into a different dimension." _The teen snapped out of it and went towards the Lucario, trying to figure out how he was going to move him.

"_Hmm, I can't pick him up, he's probably too heavy and I would wake him in the process." _An idea flashed into the teens mind.

"_The Poke Ball! But what if calling him back out wakes him up?" _Grabbing the Poke Ball again, Chris pondered, still worried about the outcome, but sighed, releasing all the tension from his mind.

"_Too much has happened now. At this point, whatever happens next, bad or good, I'll have to deal with_."A boost of confidence went through the teen, aiming the Poke Ball at the sleeping Lucario.

"Lucario! Return!" To Chris's amazement, a red beam of light shot out from the front of the Poke Ball and dematerialized the Lucario, the light returning back into the Poke Ball. The teen then aimed the Poke Ball towards his bed, a worried look crossing his face.

"I hope this works…..Lucario! I choose you! Come out!" Light flashed brightly in the room once more, blinding the teen from seeing anything. The light then disappeared, a relaxed sigh coming from the Lucario which was now on Chris's bed, still fast asleep. The teen sighed in relief and sat down into his rolling desk chair.

"_I still can't believe this has all happened…it's far too real for a dream….." _ Chris rubbed his forehead, yawning from lack of sleep.

"_I can't tell anyone about this though, not even Tim. He'll throw a fit if he finds out this happened." _The teen got back up walking over to the closet to get another sheet and pillow, and then pulled out the trundle bed from underneath.

Lying down on the bed and pulling the sheets up, the teen went into thought again. "_Please, if you can hear me right now Lucario, I mean no harm, please don't hurt me, I mean you no harm. Please." _The teen curled up in the sheets scared of the fact the Lucario would attack him in his sleep, but drifted off to sleep, exhausted from crazed situation.

**3:45 AM**

The soothing sound of drizzling rain filled the night. In Chris's room, the Lucario grunted and opened one eye slightly, scanning the surroundings of the room.

"_Where…..where am I?" _ Lucario questioned opening both eyes completely to get a good view. Looking around the teen's room at all the paraphernalia, Lucario was a bit confused by the posters on the wall.

"_Who are all these people?" _Lucario's crimson eyes shifted from one poster to the other, identifying each one of the characters identities. While scanning around, he looked up, his eyes locking on the Pokémon poster on the ceiling.

"_Is that….me?" _Lucario sat up a bit confused, and looked around the floor and spotted Chris sleeping on the trundle bed, the teen still curled up under the sheets.

Lucario stared blankly at the teen, the poke ball sitting up on nightstand in-between both of them. Lucario shook his head. "_Please tell me this kid didn't steal me….wait no…that doesn't make sense….he would be asking for something valuable in my return"_ The Lucario looked back at Chris and narrowed his eyes at him.

"_I better check his aura; I need to know for sure." _Lucario closed his eyes for a second. The appendages on the back of his rose up slowly, his eyes opening, now glowing yellow. A blue aura illuminated around Lucario, showing he was using his ability to read auras. Seconds later, the aura faded and everything turned back to normal on him.

"_His thoughts are rather positive. No signs of bad thoughts at all in his mind. The pattern in his mind suggests he is confused of my appearance…..this all doesn't add up." _The Lucario stared blankly at the teen again a bit confused. The teen suddenly beginning to mumble something faintly in his sleep.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me…..I-I don't k-know how y-you got h-here….but p-please…..I-I don't mean…..a-any harm…" The teen whimpered, drifting back to sleep, Lucario shocked from his response.

"_I better wait till the morning when he's awake….but I hope I don't spook the kid...I just want to know where I am." _The Lucario sighed, lying back down on the bed, his head sinking into the pillow staring at the ceiling. Taking one more deep breath, the Lucario shut his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Minutes after, the drizzling rain stopped. Drips of water fell off the top of the roof's edge, landing on the window panes of the open window to Chris's room. A refreshing breeze blew through the open window, replenishing the room with fresh air. The storm that lifted brought a well deserved silence to the two, but morning is closing in quick

_The next Chapter will be on its way soon. I encourage all readers to read and review. Thank you _


End file.
